


Wait It Out

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male Bonding, One Shot, Parallels, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The Wrecker had figured that the medic could learn a thing or two from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Knock Out/Wheeljack – Distraction”

Knock Out knew, in his line of work, that he broke more things than he fixed. Should anything be broken, sharpened, or used, he used it. He knew that becoming someone new was a tightrope act at best and on most of the passing cycles, it was like sweltering in the Pit.

So when Wheeljack was wary but sure that he could show the new Autobot how to fix things rather than break them, far from taking them apart, it was all but inevitable that there would be a slight misstep or a hindrance after such animosity between them. After such a long war, there were still things he had to learn and re-learn, and that it would take some getting used to.

Knock Out always liked a challenge, but not one that could easily get in his way. Wheeljack knew that a little competition never hurt any bot, be they Autobot or Decepticon. The Wrecker had figured that the medic could learn a thing or two from him, just as long as nothing arrives as a possible distraction. Other than that, they just had to wait it out and take it from there. They still had plenty of the future that lay ahead for them.


End file.
